User blog:Kadjem/IC Journal Entry: Scarlett - Colorado
May 31, 2010: 11:42 PM And here, I thought I was done with this Journal... but it helped when I was on the other side of the portal. Writing the Blog is worthless, I do not want to share my thoughts with the world, but I have to put them down in writing, before my head explodes. I came up here to Snae-Eyes Cabin, in Colorado to get my head clear, I hoped to convince Storm Shadow to come up here, so I could bring him to Justice, but... More on that later... Now, I sit in front of a fire, with Timber as a back rest and my only company, not that he is bad company... he is better company than Snake-Eyes, sometimes.... At least he can show affection, even if it is only a nudge of my hand, or even a lick to my face, which he knows I hate... So much has happened, I rescued the Joes from Ebony and the Othersiders, it was really, almost too easy. Deadline was easily traced to Seattle... Maybe Ebony wanted us to find them? Maybe she planned it that way? I can not figure her out... everytime I think I know what she is going to do, she throws me a curveball... I am not sure where she is, but where ever it is, I know she is following a plan that I can not fathom, and I am the only one that can figure it out... and if I can't, she will bring chaos and bloodshed to innocents... Cobra Commander, after many months of being out of the picture has once again shown his ugly face... and did it in such a way that it is sure to spell truble for everyone. I was sure that even if he did show up, that Baroness would never willingly turn Cobra back over to him, butshe came to Rescue him from the Team we sent to stop his escape? This does not bode well for my prediction... Am I losing my touch? Artemis found him in Indy, at a Vet's Clinic... Brought a Rage through the center o Town, Spirit led a team with Tem, Cooper, and Lowdown... They had them stopped, until Baroness and Storm Shadow showed up. Artemis and the Commnder were stopped, but Storm Shadow wounded Spirit and Lowdown pretty badly, so I showed up, but by that time, it was too late, the Baroness had collected the Commander and Artemis, and they Escaped Wisp's Jet.... And I woner what Hawk is going to say about the Jet I destroyed... Storm Shadow... Thomas Arashikage.... Tommy... Sword-Brother to Snake-Eyes... Snake-Eyes... The Man I love... LOVE... ........... Yeah... Confusing, isn't it? I came here, to try and convince myself that not only did I not have to take Storm Shadow down, that it would be bad for my relationship if I did... And, I am probably right, it will likely END my relationship with Snake-Eyes, if I put Tommy behind bars, but what choice do I have? He almost killed Lowdown, He helped Cobra Commander escape, again... He must face Justice. If Snake-Eyes can not see this, than I suppose, I have no choice but to let him be angry with me, and to give him back his ring. It will hurt, it will cause us both undue pain.... but Tomm Tho Storm Shadow MUST face Justice for his actions. Of that, there can be no doubt. Now, even Timber disagrees, or he senses the tension... he is growling. Either that, or he needs to go outside... And I need to sleep. Joes, my thoughts, my prayers, my best, go to each of you tonight... -Shana Category:Blog posts